The Approaching Curve
by Edible Poker Chips
Summary: "I-I didn't know." Melina whispered. Mickie's eyes soften. "Of course you didn't know, nobody knew." She said calmly.


**AN: I'm not really into femslash but, I was inspired to write this from reading ****Tearing Me Apart ****by MickieMelina4Eva, so here it is! :3 **

"…and there will be a high risk of a thunderstorm coming through the Detroit area and could last up over the night-"

She sighed to herself, thinking about the recent news for the weather.

Mickie turned off the television and stretched her arms up in the air and put them back down so she can relax on the couch for a bit.

She hated thunderstorms, so might as well enjoy the peace until then.

CRASH

Thunder rumbled and lightning strikes, illuminating the room for a moment and with heavy rain pouring, hitting the windows with loud thuds that woke Mickie up. She opened her eyes and sat up looking around her surroundings seeing that it's still dark.

"I've must of dozed off for a bit." She said to herself rubbing her eyes.

She gazed at the clock, the red digital light of the numbers flashed 2:59 three times, and then it slowly turned 3:00.

_"Hmm that was more then just dozing off, last I checked it was 10," _she walked up and looked out the window. _" and it's still raining." _She thought.

She sat back down on the couch, rubbing her eyes again. Maybe some T.V. will keep her mind off the storm. But when she tried to turn it on, nothing happened. Then she walked up to the kitchen -trying not to run into anything- and turn on the switch but as the same, nothing happened.

_"Maybe the powers out…" _She thought walking out.

Mickie stopped then whipped her head to the left where the front door is. She could have swore she heard something. She then slowly walked in closer to the door being steady and trying to calm herself down. She jumped at the sound of rapid knocking.

"Who would be knocking at this hour?" She looked into the peephole to see none other than... Melina Perez.

Mickie gasped and quickly as she can, open the locks. When she open the door, lightning strikes again giving off a light showing Melina's features. She was drenched head to toe, she was shivering violently and it seems to appear that she was crying by the looks of her red puffy eyes. She held back a whimper as she scanned over Melina's condition that she was in.

"M-Melina..." Mickie was speechless.

"H-hey Mick. M-m-mind if I c-come in?" Melina said shuttering and forced a smile.

Mickie grabbed Melina's hand and pulled her inside. She set her on the couch and went back to close the door.

"I'll be right back." Mickie said walking towards her room. Melina only nodded, still shivering.

Mickie found her room and looked for the drawers digging inside until she found a flashlight. She then walked towards another set of drawers and pulled out a pair of clean clothes and a blanket. She returned to the living room, flashlight on and gave Melina the fresh pair of clothes.

"Here, go change, the bathroom is down the hall." She said softly.

Melina nodded and gave her a faint thank you before walking off.

Mickie sat down thinking. Never has she seen Melina so...vulnerable before and the thought of seeing her likes this makes her want to kiss Melina and tell that everything will be okay. But she can't. She knows that Melina is with Randy and that even if she does get the chance, it would screw their friendship that she has with her.

She sighed. Pointing the flashlight at the ceiling, marvelling on how the light reflected back. She loves her.

Mickie turned, startled by a sound only to realize it was Melina who was done changing.

She came towards the couch and sat down. Mickie set down the flashlight on the coffee table and grabbed the blanket to wrap it around Melina to try and warm her up.

"Melina, are you okay." She asked, worry in her voice.

"No." Melina murmured.

"What happened?"

"Randy...I hate him!" Melina choked giving an ugly cough after.

"Shhh...Mel, calm down. What did he do?" Mickie asked holding Melina's face in her hands.

"H-he...we both got into a fight and...and he admitted that he cheated on me...and..." She broke down and was sobbing with streams of tears running down her face.

Mickie grabbed her and gave her the biggest hug that she could offer and whisper words of comfort to try calming her down while rubbing her back.

"It's going to be okay I promise, he's not worth it. Whoever he cheated on it's not worth it either." She whispered.

Melina pulled back and stood up with anger on her face.

"You don't understand! He cheated on me with Cody, my ex." Melina yelled but whispered at the last part. She crumbled to the floor and sobbed even more.

"How come is that every guy I date is a jerk! Am I that repulsive to be with! Am I a terrible girlfriend! Why! Why me..." Melina yelled in anger and frustration still sobbing.

Mickie sat in shock. She couldn't believe what she's seeing and hearing. She shook her head out of shock when she heard Melina.

"Tell me Mickie...am I a horrible person?" Melina asked calming down a bit, but with a hint of anger in her voice.

"No you're n-"

"Don't lie to me Mickie, don't fucking lie to me, just tell me the damn truth!" Melina screamed.

Mickie grabbed Melina's shoulders and shook her.

"Calm the fuck down Melina, you think your life is a fucking mess! Do you love someone you can't have! Do you get the feeling if that you tell them it would wreck everything! Would you feel that you would be a fucking outcast if everyone knew about this secret!" Mickie yelled back.

"What are you trying to get at?" Melina asked.

"You don't fucking get it! I love you! I fucking love you! I loved you since the beginning I first set my eyes on you!" Mickie yelled.

Melina was in shock as she stared at Mickie who was panting from her outburst and was glaring.

"I-I didn't know." Melina whispered. Mickie's eyes soften.

"Of course you didn't know, nobody knew." She said calmly.

Mickie let go of Melina's shoulders and sighed walking up to the window and looking outside. It stopped raining. She leaned her head to the glass and closed her eyes thinking.

Melina's eyes followed her. Tears were starting to form again but not from anger but from shame. The lights flickered on indicating that the power was back. Melina looked at the ceiling lights then at Mickie; unmoved from the power turning on. Melina stood up and slowly walked her way to Mickie dropping the blanket at the process. Once she made it, she reached her hand out and onto Mickie's shoulder. Mickie turned her head to face Melina.

"Want to know why I date guys?" Melina asked out of the blue.

"Because it's normal." Mickie said blinking. Melina continued.

" No because I'm bi and I didn't want anyone to know. So your not the only one." Melina said.

Mickie only stared. She turned her head back facing the window.

"Really? You not lying to me?" She asked.

"If I were lying would I do this?"

Mickie looked over her shoulder but only to have it pulled by Melina and feeling a pair of plush lips on hers. Her eyes went wide and tired to pull away but the intoxicating taste from Melina made her give up and slowly kissed back.

Melina broke the kiss first and stared into Mickie's intense eyes.

"I love you too."


End file.
